


Why Oh Why Did Enjolras Cut His Hair and Grow A Godawful Mustache?

by AberrantAngel



Category: Les Misérables (TV 2018), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BBC Les Mis - Freeform, Because I can, I needed an explanation for the mustache, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantAngel/pseuds/AberrantAngel
Summary: Why Enjolras has a mustache, and his friend's reactions.





	Why Oh Why Did Enjolras Cut His Hair and Grow A Godawful Mustache?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed answers!

"What is that thing on your face!" Courfeyrac gasped as soon as Enjolras walked into the Musain. Everyone in the cafe turned to face him not even able to recognize him as the annoying one always shouting in the corner.

"Let us speak of more important issues," Enjolras evaded the subject, "Combeferre is there any news from other groups?"

Combeferre turned towards Enjolras, seeing his new look for the first time. He was trying ever so hard to be polite, but he couldn't keep his mouth from twitching into a smile. "Yes," He stifled a laugh behind a fake cough, "I spoke to students I found in the Luxembourg Gardens... I am sorry, my friend, I simply cannot..." And he burst into laughter along with Courfeyrac. Enjolras bristled and directed his attention to Feuilly who was chatting with Bahorel in the corner. As soon as they saw his face they simply could not stand it. 

"Is anyone going to take me seriously!" Enjolras shouted and everyone's eyes were on him again. It seemed that people were starting to realize it was him since he had screamed so loud.

"Enjolras," Jehan smiled, "It has been a month since we have seen you and you return like this!"

"I had no idea you would go to such lengths to disguise yourself from the police," Bossuet commented, "When you said you would have to conceal your identity we all just thought you meant wear a hat or something of the sort!"

"After escaping arrest I could not take any chances. There is a very excessive officer in Paris that I must not run into again. I would greatly appreciate it if we could focus on the meeting and not on my face." Enjolras had not expected such a strong reaction from his friends. Many men had mustaches. What was so strange about him having one? To be fair it was quite scratchy and simply annoying to manage.

Marius came sprinting into the Musain with Gavroche behind him, “I am so sorry I am late! I thought I saw Cosette on the way here, but it was not her.” He glanced at Enjolras, “Oh, do we have a new member?” This set off a whole chain of laughter that did not cease for at least five minutes. Enjolras scowled the entire time and Marius looked confused.

“My dear Marius, I love you so! That man is our chief, Enjolras!” Courfeyrac was doubled over in his chair wheezing. Marius’s confusion turned into utter horror.

“Enjolras! I offer my sincerest apologies!” He said then fled to sit next to his roommate.

“Hey, I have never seen such a creature as what resides on your face!” Gavroche laughed with the group, “Oh! I must go fetch Grantaire from the Corinthe!” Then he took off out the door.

The last person on the entire planet he wanted to see in that moment was Grantaire. If Combeferre could not even glance at him without poking fun, what would the ridiculous cynic have to say? He knew that the teasing would have to fade out eventually, this was how he would have to live from now on. But maybe Bossuet’s idea of a hat was worth the lack in concealment for the lessening in laughter. He took a deep breath, turned to his friends, and glared until none of them made a sound.

“Good, now let us continue the meeting. I want to discuss what I have been doing while in hiding and I need to catch up on what I missed,” Enjolras took his place at the front of the table. “Joly, do you have any information about getting resources to treat injuries once our barricades are ready.”

Joly was putting every ounce of his willpower into answering kindly, but he was too weak. A trickle of a laugh slipped through his mouth. “I mean no disrespect to you! But you see it twitches strangely when you speak. I cannot help but find it funny!”

There was a chorus of agreement throughout the group. Enjolras sat and rested his hand on his hands. It was going to be a lifetime before he lived this down. While he sat, regretting the mustache, Grantaire arrived. Enjolras’s face was shielded behind his hands.

“Oh, Great Apollo! Your hair has gone short! What master from the heavens has descended to command such awful testaments!” Grantaire chuckled, but not so much as the others. He didn’t know yet. He had not suffered the same view as the others just yet. Grantaire sensed that Enjolras was upset, and assumed it was because of him, “Enjolras, I do not jest to hurt you. I am sure your marble facade will not be tarnished without the sun rays it once had.”

And Enjolras looked up. 

“By the grace of God and the torment of each circle of hell!” Grantaire threw back his head and convulsed with laughter. “My Apollo has grown a caterpillar above his rosy lips! Whatever witch had kissed them to curse them so must look out for I will avenge you!”

“I have not kissed any witches.” Enjolras said indignantly. “And we’re in the middle of the meeting, please keep control of yourself, Grantaire.”

“As you wish,” Grantaire said, the corners of his eyes crinkling with a few last chuckles. He sat with Joly and Bossuet at the farthest end of the table. Enjolras was no longer paying attention as he finally was able to begin the meeting, so he did not hear the whispers between the three in the corner.

“What a man he is to be brave enough to come out in public like that,” Grantaire said to his friends.

“Who are you kidding? We know your dark secrets, R. You love his new look, do you not?” Bossuet teased.

“Aw, look your cheeks have gone rosy!” Joly smiled and then looked surprised. “Oh my! You actually do like the mustache!”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and comment your reaction! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @aberrantangel


End file.
